And Time Stood Still
by starry-nights88
Summary: Sequel to Timeline by The Escapade . It's been six months since Sora started dating Riku, and Roxas is at his ropes end. But, just when he thinks it's too much, something happens that makes time stand still.


**Starry's Corner:** This fic is a sequel to a fan fiction called _Timeline._ Though, it is not required to read that before this, I do recommend it. For a link to the story, check my favorites on my Author's bio.

* * *

Six months. _Six_ long, horrible, nerve testing months Roxas had to survive. Six months he had to cringe and bare it with a smile. Six months he had to sit back in the shadows and yearn for the one thing he couldn't have. The one thing _he_ had.

He had to suffer through everything. The dates, the kisses, the dinners, and that one terrifying night Riku had stayed over when their parents were out of town. Now _that_ was hell! Having to hear all of his twin's delicious moans and cries, but they weren't directed at him. They were all for _that_ bastard who had stolen him away from Roxas.

You would think that Roxas would find someway to get over this..._sick_ desire he had developed for his own twin brother. But, in reality, it was quite the opposite. There wasn't a day when he wasn't keeping his raging jealousy in check so he wouldn't do something he'd regret. There wasn't a day when he would hope beyond hope that he'd find his way into Sora's heart as a little something more than just his twin brother.

But, everything changed one day. Everything had changed so drastically. Roxas could still remember it. So perfectly. It was an important day for him. So much so. How could he forget a day like that...?

He was sick. With the stomach flu. So, he had stayed home from school nearly that entire week after his Mother had to pick him up from school that Monday morning because he had spent most of first period in the bathroom throwing up his breakfast.

It was a Friday, minutes away from the time his twin would be home from school. More likely than not driven home by his..._boyfriend_ (the word and the teen it was attached to still caused a sour taste in the blond's mouth), as he often was nowadays. Roxas was camped out on the sofa, a bowl of chicken noodle soup on his lap and a metal bucket in between his feet incase the soup didn't agree with him.

Roxas was catching the last five minutes of an episode of 90210, sighing softly when his show was drown out by furious yelling outside. He couldn't make out any of the words, but he could tell that it was his twin's voice doing the yelling.

The blond frowned, reaching for the remote that was next to him. He muted his program and listened closely as he tried to make some sense out of his brother's screams. He wasn't sure if they were happy screams...or pissed off screams.

_"...You're a twisted bastard you know that?!"_

Roxas blinked, his blue eyes widening slightly as he listened more intently as his brother's voice got closer and closer...

_"Don't fucking touch me! Don't even look at me! You son of a bitch!"_

Never had Roxas heard such filth fall out of his twin's lips. And, it worried him. He straightened up, setting his bowl on the coffee table before kicking the empty bucket out of his way. But, before he could stand up, the front door burst open, "NO! You're not welcome in my house! Get off my fucking property before I call the police, you bastard!" The fuming brunet screamed before slamming the door with a huff.

Then in awkward silence settled in the house. And, the only thing that was heard was the squealing of tires before the car drove off down the road. Roxas looked at Sora. And, Sora looked at Roxas. Red faced and tear stricken, the brunet gave a hesitant smile to his twin, "Hey, Rox..." He said, waving at the blond, "...How ya feeling?"

His voice was broken. Probably from yelling...and crying.

Roxas blinked, still wide eyed as he answered, "I'm fine..." He replied, scooting to the edge of the couch, "How're you?" He asked.

Sora took a deep breath and shrugged, "I've been better." He answered honestly, walking into the living room and over to his twin. He sat on the couch, next to the blond, careful to keep his distance. Roxas was sick, after all.

The blond nodded slowly, "...Fight with Riku...?" He ventured hesitantly, trying to keep the obvious hopefulness out of his voice as he watched his younger twin's eyes fill with tears yet again. And, he knew he had hit the nail precisely on the head. "What happened?"

"He cheated on me." Sora said, choking back a sob, wiping away the tears before they had a chance to fall over his cheeks.

"C-cheated?" Roxas replied in shock. He could feel the anger welling up in his veins, overshadowing the impending joy at the break up between his brother and his boyfriend, "He cheated on you?"

Sora could only nod as Roxas scooted closer to the brunet, wrapping his arms around him, "I'll kill the bastard." Roxas all but growled as he pulled the younger to his chest, cradling him as he cried.

It was then that things started to spin out of control. Roxas still wasn't sure what had exactly possess him to do something so daring. So dangerous. So _stupid_. But, he did it.

Sora was still crying. It had been nearly fifteen minutes of a broken silence filled with Sora's sobs. And, they pulled at Roxas' heart. He couldn't stand to see his twin so hurt. So broken. So utterly destroyed by someone that was suppose to love him.

Roxas had pulled away from the brunet slightly. His hand leaving Sora's hair and resting against his flushed, wet cheek. He didn't say anything when his brother's eyes met his own. He did the last thing he should've done in that situation. He leaned down, and pressing his lips against his twin's.

Out of all the things that could happen, that he had _expected_ to happen, the one thing that he didn't expect to happen. Happened. Sora kissed back.

He _kissed_ back?!

But, he pulled away after a short, sweet moment, "You're sick." He accused softly. But, something was missing from the accusation. The harshness wasn't there. No...it was light, soft, almost _playful_.

A smile found it's way on to Roxas' face, "I'm not the only one." He replied, leaning back to his younger brother to capture his lips.

**x**xxx**xXx**xxx**x**

_That_ happened nearly two months ago. And, right now, Roxas was sure he couldn't be happier. Sora was no longer dating Riku...actually, Sora still harbored a rather harsh animosity towards the elder teen. Roxas was over his stomach flu. And, maybe the best thing of all...Sora was _his_.

All his.

No matter how wrong it was. Sora wanted him as badly as Roxas wanted him. And, oddly, for nearly as long as Roxas had.

But, it was in the past now.

Roxas grinned, pulling his still sleeping twin closer to them as they lay in bed, soaking up the last few minutes of sleep before the alarm went off for school. Life couldn't have been better.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it BM! I had fun writing! Hopefully it meets with _Timeline._


End file.
